Infinita
by Ysteb
Summary: Los pensamientos de cierto enano gruñón tras un sueño que insiste en atormentarlo y recordarle aquello que ya no posee y que ha perdido.


**Infinita**

****

**- Al, tú destruye este lado de la puerta también... para que el camino no se vuelva a abrir nunca. **

**-¡¿Qué pasará con Winry?!**

_¿Winry?... lo siento_...

**- ...Dile, que estoy agradecido por esto... **

_Por todo... en realidad... te lo agradezco... mucho..._

**_

* * *

_**

**Una agitada respiración se dejó escuchar repentinamente en el silencio sepulcral de la noche. Su cuerpo semidesnudo, sentado en la cama, se encontraba empapado de un extraño sudor frío. Sus ojos, que aún no enfocaban bien, intentaban reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba. Tomó unos cuantos segundos, pero logró ubicarse y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. **

**Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose un poco cansado y respiró profundo. Otra noche más que despertaba con escalofríos. Otra noche que se desvelaba por el mismo recuerdo. Por la misma sensación. Como otras tantas veces, miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, porque no importaba cuantas veces se lo negara a sí mismo, cada vez que despertaba, tenía la pequeña ezperanza de que fuese algo más que un sueño. En sus ojos se dibujó una expresión de desilusión cuando comprobó que nadie había estado en esa estancia, excepto él. **

**Entonces sonrió negando silenciosamente y poniendo su mano izquierda en la frente, tratando de disipar los pensamientos con sus dedos. Estaba oscuro, la luna no se encontraba presente, como lo había hecho en su sueño, pero aunque le costó un corto lapso de tiempo, pudo adaptar sus ojos a la negrura de la noche. **

**Un pálido y débil destello captó su atención, era su mano derecha. Aquella que había sido construída solo para él. Aquella mano que no podía sentir... esa mano. Sus pensamientos se concentraron en el metal que reemplazaba su extremidad, mientras sus ojos ausentes y faltos de expresión veían aquel preciado regalo y recordaba aquella sensación... una vez más. **

"**...un sueño..." **

-----------------------------------------

**Caminaba por la calle casi por inercia. Aunque estaba totalmente conciente de que su estado lo entorpecía bastante, no podía evitarlo. Incluso su hermano menor le había comentado que parecía un zombie malhumorado esa mañana. Y es que, controlar sus pensamientos, en verdad estaba fuera de su alcance. **

**Para él era algo ya bastante normal. Cada vez que tenía ese sueño en las noches, al día siguiente se convertía en una masa andante y gruñona que se limitaba a insultar todo lo que por su lado pasara y por momentos se desconectaba y solamente pensaba silenciosamente. **

**Su hermano lo conocía bastante, y como no era la primera vez que le sucedía, le daba riendas sueltas y lo absolvía de todas sus obligaciones diarias. Simplemente, era mejor dejarlo solo, que caminara y despejara su mente, incluso que se desapareciera por el día si era necesario... él regresaría , solo, cuando pusiera en orden sus ideas y, quizás, con un poco de suerte, le contaría la causa de su estado. Así era Edward. **

**Pero esta vez, sus ideas, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, se quedarían allí, en su cabeza... donde nadie más pudieran saber de ellos. **

**No sabría decir cúanto tiempo llevaba errando, pero suponía que era bastante, puesto que el agotamiento empezaba a hacerse presente y sus pies comenzaban a molestar. Fue entonces cuando paró y se percató de cuanto había caminado. Se fastidió nuevamente y comenzó a maldecir al mundo otra vez, al pensar en lo mucho que le tomaría volver. Luego de una prolongada tanda de insultos y maldiciones, se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del parque en el que se encontraba. **

**Suspiró profundo tratando de que liberarse de su mal humor y cerró sus ojos dejando que el viento le acariciara la cara con suavidad. Por un instante y solo mientras el viento soplaba, recordó cómo era estar devuelta en casa, devuelta en su natal Rizentbull. **

**A pesar de los años, aún recordaba, y tenía tantos recuerdos, que de vez en cuando se preguntaba si algún día encontraría un sitio así en ese mundo. A veces, el sentimiento era tan fuerte, que se convertía en deseo. El viento cesó, y la realidad le abofeteó bastante fuerte cuando abrió sus ojos. **

**¡Ha! Tonto de él. Claro que jamás encontraría un sitio como Ritzenbul en aquel mundo. Encontraría lugares que tuviesen una ligera similitud, pero aquel pueblo, con esos paisajes y con aquellas personas, ese lugar solo existía devuelta en Amestris. **

**Rió con cierto toque de sarcasmo y melancolía al pensar en aquello. Creer que encontraría un lugar como Ritzenbul era como seguir creyendo que podía usar alquimia en ese mundo, o pensar que podía encontrar a Winry allí...**

"**..."**

**A su mente llegaron imágenes de aquel sueño... Sus manos tocando la suya... sus ojos al borde de un llanto nostálgico... esa mezcla de tristeza y alegria en su rostro...**

'"**Maldición… Win..."**

**Por eso amanecía de tan pésimo humor luego de tener ese sueño. Y es que simplemento no podía sacarse de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento concierniente al tema. La sola idea de que algún día podría encontrase a su semejante en ese mundo lo atormentaba, puesto que... no sería ella. Lo había comprobado ya antes con Alphonse Heidrich. Podían hablar, actuar e incluso caminar de la misma forma, pero ese no era su hermano. Lo mismo pasaría si se encontraba con ella. El sabía que podrían verse igual, hablar igual, hasta tener algunas de sus mañas... pero nunca sería ella. **

**Se paró de la banca en un vano intento por despejar aquellos pensamientos y emprendió su camino de vuelta. No había forma de que encontrara ese carácter explosivo que solo ella poseía. Su semejante podría ser una ama de casa, una profesora o hasta una gitana como Noa, pero jamás tendría ese gusto por la mecánica, y ni se diga de las llaves inglesas. Eso lo tenía bien claro¿por qué era entonces que le seguía dando vueltas al asunto? Si sabía que era prácticamente imposible volver a verla nuevamente...¿por qué seguía torturándose de esa forma? **

**¿Por qué seguía pensando en lo que hubiese podido suceder si él y su hermano se hubiesen quedado del otro lado de la puerta¿Por qué se empeñaba en recordar lo que ya no tenía? Si el jamás podría volver¿por qué demonios seguía deseando que ella esperara¿Por qué lo hacía él¿Acaso la espera sería infinita?**

**No cabía duda, era un completo estúpido, sin mencionar egoísta. Desde su venida a ese lugar, había llegado a pensar que pagaba el precio justo por todos los errores cometidos como alquimista, y cuando su hermano vino a él, no se creyó merecedor de tal recompensa. ¿Por qué entonces seguía deseando más?**

**Se preguntaba, tal y cómo en aquel entonces cuando conoció a la gitana¿era ese mundo un infierno para él? Por momentos, y salvo la presencia de su hermano, se convencía de que lo era. **

**Caminaba sin mucha prisa y mientras se acercaba a su destino, observaba los rostros de quienes lo veían pasar. Podía ver en cada uno de ellos las caras de las personas que hacía años había dejado atrás o que se habían marchado. Su padre fue uno de ellos. Junto a Alphonse hicieron el mayor sacrificio de todos para que regresara, y sin embargo, allí estaba él, devuelta en aquel mundo sin alquimia. **

**Recordó a Pinaco, esa vieja cascarabias. ¿Fabricaría automails aún después de tanto tiempo? Y su maestra, Izumi¿seguiría con vida? Mustang, ese engreído ¿habría alcanzado ya su meta¿Se habrá quitado ese ridículo parche? **

**Suspiró al darse cuenta que por fin había llegado a su domicilio. Repentinamente y mientras habría la puerta, reparó en que su humor había cambiado, ya no estaba tan enojado ni aéreo, aunque este hecho también le hizo realizar que había perdido todo un día de trabajo e invesigaciones. ¿Pero qué más daba? Probablemente Al había adelantado más de lo que él creía. **

**Entró en el pequeño departamete e inmediatamente su hermano salió a su encuentro. La expresión que tenía en su rostro era poco común, casi como de asombro y alegría a la vez. **

**-¡Hermano! Estas de vuelta.**

**-¿Al?**

**- No creerás a quién he conocido hoy - dijo mientas negaba con la cabeza y sonreía a la vez. **

**-¿Alphonse? - preguntó una voz femenina que se dejó escuchar desde la sala. **

**Esa voz. Conocía esa voz. Miró a su hermano menor sin decir una palabra pero con la incertidumbre en sus ojos. Al no respondió, simplemente sonrió y espero para él que comprobora con sus propios ojos. Escuchó los pasos detenerse, levantó la mirada y sintió su alma congelarse tal como en su sueño. Una mujer de cabellos rubios, con hermosos ojos azules y cautivadora sonrisa se encontraba delante suyo. **

**-¡Oh! Disculpe. ¿Edward Elric cierto? Alphonse me ha hablado mucho de usted.**

-----------------------------------------------

_Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cuerpo pesaba, su mente, en blanco. Dormía, o al menos eso creía. La puerta de su habitació se habrió lentamente y escuchó a lo lejos a alguien entrar. De alguna forma intuyó a la figura parada junto a la puerta._

_Quien hubiese entrado, parecía desorientado, pues recorría la habitación con la mirada una y otra vez, hasta que se percató de que él estaba allí, acostado en la cama, bañado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. En su rosotro se dibujó una sonrisa y empezó a avanzar hacia él con pasos cortos._

_Estaba oscuro, no podía decir quien se acercaba hacía él, pero tampoco podía moverse, ni hablar. Ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos¿cómo era entonces que podía ver lo que pasaba? Era como si repentinamente hubiese salido de su propio cuerpo para observar la escena._

_Veía la silueta negra acercándose a él, escuchaba sus pasos, y esperaba con impaciencia a que llegase a la luz de luna para ver de quien se trataba. No comprendía muchas de las cosas que pasaban en ese instante, pero en realidad tampoco parecían importarle mucho. Lo que más quería, era saber quién era esa persona que se acercaba sonriente hacia él._

_Sintió su alma congelarse cuando la figura finalmente alcanzó la luz de la luna. Los pensamiento súbitamente dejaron de circular por su mente y se creyó paralizado mientras la observaba sentarse lentamente en la cama, a su lado, como cuidando de no despertarlo._

_Quería hablar, quería moverse, deseaba comprobar que realmente era ella, pero lo único que pudo hacer en cambio fue susurrar su nombre. Lento, despacio, aún sin dar mucho crédito a lo que veía._

_"**¿...Winry...?"**_

_Le miraba. Le miraba muy detenidamente cada detalle, como si jamás lo volviese a ver nuevamente. No supo cuanto tiempo estubo allí contemplándole, pero el hecho era que no podía marcharse sin grabar muy bien esa imagen en su mente. Su cabello todo desatado y despeinado, la expresión tranquila y serena de su rostro que sabía solo vería mientras él durmiese, su cuerpo semidesnudo adornado de cicatrices._

_Miró su pecho descubierto y aún temerosa de despertalo, le tocó. Suavemente deslizó su mano hacia esas viejas cicatricez. Esas cicatrices que ella jamás pudo curar._

_"**...Win...?"**_

_Entonces apareció en su rostro aquella sonrisa meláncolica que él bien conocía. Su mano cuidadosa empezó a recorrer su creación; aquel brazo metálico. Ese brazo era lo único que ella había podido hacer por él. Aquel brazo era su único legado. Sus dedos que descendían lentamente, apenas si tocaban el frío metal, aunque ella sabía que no importaba que tan fuerte lo tocara, él no despertaría._

_Finalmente su mano alcanzó la de él. Sus dedos se paseaban lenta y dulcemente por aquellos fríos dedos que jamás sentirían nada. Sus ojos sin apartarse de su rostro mostraban regocijo y a la vez trsiteza. Esa tristeza tan transparente que se reflejaba en la luz de la luna... totalmente traslúcida._

_"**..."**_

_Y aún con el temor de despertalo, tomó su mano en la suya y la acercó pausadamente hacia su rostro. Sus ojos azules se cerraron al contacto con el metal y una vez más, aquella sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando por su suave piel de humana rozaron aquellos dedos inensibles y helados._

_La sostuvo por un tiempo y luego la dejó caer donde había estado, cuidando de no ser muy brusca. Lo miró una última vez antes de ponerse de pie con pesadumbre y empezar a marcharse._

_"**¡...!"**_

_Sus pasos... lentos, como si castigara de esa forma la indiferencia que le había sido mostrada. El camino hacia la puerta parecía lejano y distante, y sin embargo… se alejaba._

_"**¡¡¡Winry!!!"**_

_Y en la oscuridad, fuera del alcance de la luz de la luna, su silueta se sonsumía._

**

* * *

**

Comentarios¡Gracias por leer! Bueno no creo que tengo mucho que decir, hacía bastante que quería hacer este fic, (junto con** _Espera_**) y bueno, ya está. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Háganme saber lo que piensan ¿si? Hasta la próxima.

DSpoiled

**_PD: Disculpen la falta de algunos signos de interrogación y admiración. ¡Este condenado editor me los sigue quitando ! _**


End file.
